


Nothing is Okay Anymore but That's Okay

by A Mess (ErebosBlue)



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Blood and Gore, Character Death, Concussions, Dark Peter Parker, Exhaustion, Fluff and Angst, Guilt, Gun Violence, Human Disaster Matt Murdock, Hurt Peter Parker, Hurt/Comfort, Hypothermia, I Don't Even Know, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I know nothing, I'm using the prompts just cuz, IT WAS AN ACCIDENT, Insomnia, It's whatever I feel like honestly, Kidnapping, M/M, Mainly because that's convenient, Major Character Injury, Night Terrors, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Not Canon Compliant, Peter Parker Can't Thermoregulate, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Peter Parker Whump, Peter Parker is a Mess, Precious Peter Parker, Protective Harley Keener, Protective Harry Osborn, Protective Matt Murdock, Protective Tony Stark, Psychological Torture, Restraints, Self-Esteem Issues, Sometimes its movie Peter sometimes it's comic, Stabbing, Sweet Miles Morales, This Is STUPID, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, This is both movie and comic books?, This is so messy, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure, Tony Stark Has A Heart, Torture, Touch-Starved, Watch me ignore canon, What is this?, Whumptober, Why Did I Write This?, Why am I using so many italics for this one?, Yikes, it got worse, whoops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-17
Updated: 2020-10-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 08:02:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25930051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErebosBlue/pseuds/A%20Mess
Summary: Peter took up the role of Spider-Man knowing the risks, but somehow his villains, and sometimes allies, managed to surprise him.-As stated in the tags, sometimes it's comic-verse, sometimes it's the movie-verse. No matter what, it's not canon compliant because I either don't know canon or don't care. ¯\_(ツ)_/¯
Relationships: And so much more?, Harley Keener/Peter Parker, Harry Osborn/Peter Parker, Kaine (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker, Kaine (Spider-Man) & Peter Parker & Ben Reilly, Matt Murdock & Peter Parker, Miles Morales & Peter Parker, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Peter Parker/Johnny Storm, Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 46





	1. Prompt: Shaky Hands (Harley)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Am I using my own experience with Nightmares on Peter? Absolutely.  
> First up for comfort: Harley  
> -  
> Personally, I won't sleep if I think I'll have a nightmare. Like, I've developed a fear of nightmare from the fear that comes from nightmares. It's kinda complicated?  
> Peter tries to explain it, but it's hard to explain.  
> It's definitely concerning, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Peter sat in his bed at the Avengers Tower. He was terrified, but he wasn't going to admit it. His hands were uneasy as he tried to keep them still in his lap. He couldn't turn the light on. It would hurt his eyes and Harley, the person who had the room adjacent to him, was a light sleeper. He would see the light. He would know that Peter wasn't sleeping even though he was sure it was pushing 3am. He tried to focus his eyes on something in the darkness, but every shadow seemed to move once he looked at it. He was scared something was actually moving. He wanted to listen to music, forget the world, but the world wouldn’t disappear. He was too scared someone would hear the music through his headphones even if he kept the at the lowest setting.

Peter’s eyes hurt in the darkness. They shouldn’t hurt. He was in near pitch blackness, but it still felt like his sense were being overloaded. Why was he having a sensory overload? Or was he just afraid? What was there to even be afraid of? There was nothing in his room. ~~There was nothing _there was nothing **there was nothing.**_~~ The room was empty. Yet, he was still afraid that one of the shadows would turn into someone or something that had hurt him before.

The Vulture-

The various times he was cornered-

Every single time he felt like he was going to die-

_He was fine._

Peter shifted his focus to his hands. They were moving even when he was trying to force them still. They weren’t though. They were shaking violently. They were hitting the thighs they were resting on. Peter was disappointed in his mind and body. He was scared of something that wasn’t even there. The Vulture was behind bars and Peter was in his bed. He could just use the methods he had already learned to cope with whatever was happening, but he was terrified and _weak_.

Peter wasn’t going to sleep. He was too scared to sleep. If he went to sleep, he would get nightmares and then he would be trapped to his bed in fear. He would have a nightmare that would haunt him for days if not weeks. It was better just to stay awake until his body forced himself to sleep. He wouldn’t get nightmares that way. He knew it wasn’t healthy. He knew it was unreasonable and he couldn’t keep doing it, but he didn’t care. He was too shaken to do anything else.

He ran a shaky hand through his hair. His brain was in full alert mode and he needed to calm down. He pulled at his hair slightly. Anything to focus on something else. He kept his hand in his hair for who knows how long. Peter didn’t want to do anything too loud, but his instinct was telling him to bash his head against the wall. That would _definitely_ wake up Harley. Harley would probably be scared when he woke up too. He couldn’t risk that.

Peter’s eyes shot up as he saw a light turn on in the hallway.

_Fuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuckfuck-_

He held his breath. Maybe if he was silent whoever was up who get what the needed and head back to sleep. Peter’s grip on his hair tightened as he heard whoever was up, by the looks of the light Harley, started walking. His other hand started shaking far more violently. Peter knew it would make noise, so he brought it to his mouth and bit down. It couldn’t move, at least as much, that way.

Then there was a knock at the door and Peter froze. His hands stopped and his eyes widened. Peter didn’t know what to do. He wanted to just disappear. Maybe if he was silent, Harley would go back to sleep. The knock was repeated, and Peter knew he was fucked.

“Peter, I know you’re awake.” Peter’s panic rose. How? How did Harley know? “Peter please open this door. I really don’t want to have to call Tony.”

“No!” Peter didn’t know when his hand left his mouth or why he yelled at Harley. There was a moment of silence. Peter was scared that he had scared away Harley. Harley meant so much to him.

“Can I come in?” Peter wished he could just nod, but Harley couldn’t see him.

“Yeah.” Peter had to squint as Harley opened the door. His hair was disheveled, and he looked like he just woke up. Peter’s fear spiked. Peter had woken him up and he could _hear_ his heartbeat. He was scared and Peter wanted to tell him that everything was okay, but the words caught in his throat. Nothing was okay and they both knew it.

“Peter…” Peter hated how Harley sounded so hesitant. Peter was still Spider-Man, but he would be lying if he didn’t say that he wasn’t okay. He knew he wouldn’t admit that though, but he didn’t want to lie, so he just stayed silent. Harley edged into the room slowly like he wasn’t trying to scare a frightened animal. Peter hated how much it helped him calm down. He wanted to be strong, not some scared thing to hold.

They both remained silent when Harley sat on the bed. Peter’s throat felt swelled shut and Harley, from the speed of his heartbeat, was scared. Peter’s hands settled in his lap once more. They didn’t stop shaking but Peter expected as much. He would’ve been more surprised if they had stopped. Harley looked over him again. He hadn’t turned on Peter’s room light, thank god, but there was still enough light that Peter knew he could see enough. Enough of the wreck that was named Peter Parker.

“What… why aren’t you asleep?” Harley was slow with his words. Peter couldn’t tell if it was from him actively trying not to startle Peter or if he just didn’t know what to say. Maybe it was a mixture of both.

“Scared.” Peter’s voice was shaky and mumbled and _quiet,_ but it would have to do. He couldn’t muster up enough strength to make his voice steady.

“Nightmare?” Peter shook his head lightly. It would’ve just been easier to tell Harley that he had a nightmare, those were common after all, but Peter hated lying to him. Hell, he told Harley he was Spider-Man for that same reason. Harley knew when he was lying and all it accomplished was making Peter feel like a complete dick. “What happened?” Harley’s voice was soft and calm and even though he could _hear_ the fact that it wasn’t true, he found comfort in it.

“Scared to go to sleep. ‘m scared I’ll have a nightmare.” Peter didn’t want to elaborate. He was tired and Harley’s presence had helped his brain relax enough to fell the effects of not sleeping.

“Your hands are shaking darlin’.” Harley reached his hands out to grab them. Peter knew he could’ve, _should’ve,_ stopped him, but he found himself letting Harley take Peter’s hands into his own. “What do want me to do?” Peter let his body relax and his head fall onto Harley’s chest.

“Stay. Please.” Peter couldn’t see it, but he felt and heard Harley nod.

“I’m gonna go and turn off the lights. That okay?” Peter’s eyes _were_ sensitive, and the light probably wasn’t _helping_ , but Peter just wanted to sleep. He didn’t want to move, but he knew that he would regret falling asleep with lights on when he work up.

“Okay.” Peter kept his eyes closed as Harley laid Peter on the bed and moved over to turn off the lights and shut the door. Peter did feel an instant relief when he was drenched in darkness. It was almost how ironic how quick his opinion of the darkness changed based on one factor. Peter felt Harley next to him and grab one of his hands once more. Peter rolled over slightly and laid his head on Harley’s chest.

He was safe.

It was okay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know whump is supposed to be heavy on hurt and this one is a bit less. It's not /that/ bad compared to other shit I'm gonna write.  
> I just wanted to write this one first because I've wanted to write it /forever./  
> I mean, like, for a month BUT STILL.  
> Peter is the perfect character to project this fear onto.  
> Does this read more like a symptom of PTSD in the fic?  
> Yes.  
> Is that what I meant?  
> Not really.  
> Oh well. I hope this was still acceptable.


	2. Prompt: Stab Wound (Matt)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Forgive me as I know nothing about the comics.  
> I mean, not nothing, but there's a lot to catch up for someone who literally joined the fandom a month ago.  
> Anyway-  
> This time it's Daredevil.  
> I honestly don't know /that/ much about Matt, but I tried.  
> This honestly just seemed like it fit them perfectly.  
> It's not like Spidey doesn't get stabbed all the time or anything-  
> (Peter is in his 20's but this isn't meant to be read as romantic. Just a protective idiot and a self-sacrificing idiot.)

Peter screwed up. Peter screwed up _bad._ He didn’t mean for the battle to go south that quickly. Really. He was more than experienced enough to end a fight fast and effectively, but he froze. It was a complete disaster. It was just a dude with a knife. There was literally _nothing_ scary about it. It just… was. Peter froze and he _still_ couldn’t figure out _why_. Having fight or flight reactions was normal for him. Generally, it leaned toward fight as that was practically what he did for a living. He hadn’t frozen in… _forever._

Peter groaned and rested his head against the alley wall. He was stabbed in the side. Go figure. He wasn’t surprised. How could he be? The number of injuries he had in his lifetime was impossible to count. It didn’t really matter with his accelerated healing, but it still hurt a bit. Not that badly, but there was a slight twinge of pain especially when he moved. So, he didn’t move. He could patch up the wound rather easily at home but swinging there would hurt like a bitch and he _really_ didn’t feel like walking.

The wound wasn’t the thing that got him though. His mind was dragging him back to what happened. There was just some guy mugging a girl. It wasn’t a rare scene and it was one Peter stopped constantly. He swung in, made sure the girl ran, and faced the mugger. He had a pathetic excuse for a knife so Peter shouldn’t have been scared, but the look in the man’s eyes…

What should’ve just been normal blue eyes were wild. A look of pure and utter disdain mixed with a look of desperation and unpredictability. He looked like a wild animal looking at what could very well be its next meal. A deranged man on his last straw. His clothes were stained with blood and _lord knows_ where it came from.

It should’ve been normal, but it wasn’t. Something about the man surprised Spidey. As he twirled the knife Peter knew he should just shoot the webs and get it over with. There was no point in fighting a normal man. But he didn’t _look_ or _feel_ normal. The aura around him felt so cartoonishly evil it was suffocating. Peter, _Spider-Man,_ didn’t move. At least, he didn’t move until the knife was plunged into his side. Anyone would recoil at that. The man had pulled it out and ran. Peter didn’t stop him.

It was such a _stupid_ situation to be in. Peter did this every day and he couldn’t some mugger? It didn’t make any sense. Or maybe it did and Peter was too tired to realize. Whatever it was didn’t matter because he was still sat in an alley with a stab wound that was steadily bleeding. Peter had kept his hand on it which wasn’t doing anything. It was just covering his hand in blood as he wasn’t applying pressure. Could he even bleed out from such a small wound? Probably.

What would the headlines even read? “Spider-Man, aka the menace of New York, dead to due to some random stab wound.” It would be comical if the blood he was losing wasn’t starting to get a bit worrying. It wasn’t _that_ much, couldn’t’ve been more than a liter at most, but that was still a lot of blood to lose to a stab wound. Peter groaned once more and went to stand up. Swinging with it was gonna be a bitch, but it was better than bleeding out and/or passing out due to blood loss. At least he wasn’t at _that_ point yet.

“Pete what-” Well fuck. Peter was just about the swing away too. Peter turned around and was faced with a _very_ concerned Daredevil. “Why are you drenched in blood?” Of course Matt could smell it. _Anyone_ could smell the distinct smell of copper that was absolutely drenching Peter.

“Guess there’s no point in lying.” Peter leaned up against the wall once more. Matt was by his side in a second. “Got stabbed. Don’t know why I let it happen, but here we are.” Peter shrugged slightly. He knew that Matt hated when he got hurt when he didn’t need to or shouldn’t have. He was good at telling when Peter was lying though, and he was too exhausted to really care. Matt scoffed slightly.

“You’re an idiot, you know that?”

“I’m well aware.” Peter placed his hand back on the wound. He really should get the patching it. While it was great to see Matt, it wasn’t like Matt could patch it for him. “I really should go and patch this though-”

“You really think I trust you enough to let you leave alone?” Peter sighed quietly. He really should’ve expected that. “I’m carrying you to your apartment and am going to stay until that wound is healed and you can’t stop me.” Peter _really_ wanted to tell him that there was no need, but Matt never listened to shit like that. He knew that most of the time Peter was just saying it to not worry the other. Peter wasn’t even sure _himself_ if this was one of those times.

Peter didn’t protest as Matt picked him up bridal style and started towards his apartment. Peter didn’t _like_ being held that way, but it really was the best option with a stab wound in his abdomen. It was lucky that Peter was light as Matt didn’t exactly have super strength. He was strong, no doubt, but it was still human strength. Peter’s body was weird though and Matt didn’t seem to have any issues carrying him.

Once the finally arrived at Peter’s apartment Matt set Peter on the bathroom floor and gave him the first aid kit. Matt had been over often enough to have memorized where it was. How often had this happened? How many times had Matt had to save Peter because he was a pathetic excuse for a hero?

Regardless, Peter took the first aid kit and began stitching his abdomen back together. It sounded a lot more gruesome when he put it that way, but it wasn’t inaccurate. Matt stood at first, probably still uncomfortable in the house, but he eventually situated himself next to Peter as he slowly patched himself up.

“Sorry I can’t do this for you.” Peter leaned against Matt. Peter didn’t exactly hand out trust easily, but he trusted him. The fellow vigilante had taught him many things about how to be a vigilante as safely as possible. It still wasn’t safe, but god knows it was better. Still, he felt awful as he just threw all of what Matt had taught him out the window.

“I’m just glad you’re here.” And Peter meant it. It wasn’t like he _couldn’t_ do this without Matt, but the presence just put him at ease. The only thing that was weird was his clothing situation. He cut off the top of his suit and had taken off the mask, but the bottom half of his suit was still intact and was currently the real thing he was wearing. Peter grimaced slightly. He really hated going through suits so easily.

“You seem out of it, kid.” Peter hummed slightly and set down the stitching equipment as he was done. Matt pet Peter’s head slightly. Matt wasn’t exactly the most affectionate, but Peter was a touch-starved bastard and they both knew it. Peter leaned his head towards the hand. He even _purred_ slightly. Curse his stupid spider genes. Matt knew he could purr, it had been a weird night when he found out though, but he could tell that Matt was still surprised.

Peter smiled softly. Maybe to himself, maybe to Matt, who knew? All that mattered was that he was alive.

He still needed to catch that mugger though…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Peter is a touch-starved bitch and you cannot convince me otherwise.  
> Also, this still wasn't supposed to be romantic.  
> Male platonic affection is real y'all and valid.  
> Anyway, that's the second one!  
> I'm normally good at writing angst but I think I've been going soft. :(


	3. Prompt: Humiliation (Kaine)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god this one is gonna get bad.  
> I said I could write angst!  
> The other two were more hurt/comfort.  
> This one?  
> Well, Kaine tries his best to comfort him but he's just as fucked.  
> This one is fucked.  
> At least, I'm more than positive it's gonna be.  
> This is the comic-verse in case that wasn't obvious.

Peter didn't know what to do. He _always_ knew what to do, _he had to_ , but he didn't. He was completely lost and scared. He, for once in his life, was speechless. There was nothing he could say nothing he could do. He was being taunted, he could _hear_ it, but it didn’t matter. What mattered was what was in front of him. He _hated_ what was in front of him. He wished he could never see it again, but he knew it would never leave his mind. Not ever.

It started so simple too. Peter was dealing with a villain. Big whoop. It was kind of his job. This villain was a taunter, that was for sure. He constantly talked about how if Peter didn’t reveal who he was, he would pay. Peter was _used_ to that. Most of their threats weren’t real and when they were, they were nothing to worry about. Peter brushed it off because _damnit_ why would he assume _this_ would happen?

Ben Reilly. His brother/clone and someone who had already died _28 times_ was hung up on a building for all to see. His mask was still on, _thank god,_ but that didn’t change the fact that he _was hung dead on a building._ Peter’s hand instinctively reached toward his little brother. Never, in a _million_ years, would he have deserved _this_. It had somehow topped the time the Kravinoffs put Kaine’s dead body in a casket and _mocked_ him.

Peter felt his blood _boil_. Not only was it _humiliating_ , but he had hurt his fucking family which was a bold move. A dumb, but bold, move.

Peter turned around sharply only to see Kaine instead of the villain that he didn’t care enough to remember. Peter could see that he was webbed to the wall. _Breathing._ Kaine was not one for mercy so why _now?_ Why when Peter was so close to snapping his neck right then and there for touching his family that had already been hurt too damn much.

“Peter.” Peter was slightly shocked out of his anger when he heard Kaine speak. Kaine didn’t exactly like to show affection or when he was worried all that often. He sounded so deeply concerned though.

“Kaine.” Peter’s words were slow and calculated. He was showing that he knew what he was doing. Peter rarely used his dead-serious tone, especially with his family, but Peter knew Kaine was going to say something along the lines of “snap out of it” or “this isn’t you.” The latter was, in fact, false. He had warned people many times that if he touched his family they would _pay._ It was time to finally collect on the threats.

“I know.” Peter’s eyes widened slightly, and he took a step back. Okay. He didn’t expect that. “Peter, I know.” Kaine paused slightly and took a deep breath. “He was my brother too.” Kaine was looking over Peter’s shoulder at the body he _knew_ was still hanging.

“You _killed_ him.” Peter knew that it was a sore subject for both Kaine and Ben (well was for Ben,) but Peter was too clouded from his thoughts to really care. Kaine recoiled a bit, but it really wasn’t that noticeable.

“Let’s not talk about that right now. What matters is getting Ben down so that we can _at least_ do a funeral and getting this guy,” he gestured to the knocked-out villain, “to the police.” Peter scoffed.

“Since when do you show mercy?”

“Since when are you okay with murder?” Peter didn’t know how to respond. He wasn’t even sure what Kaine expected him to say. This wasn’t the only time he wanted to see the life drain out someone’s eyes because they hurt his family, see the time he almost killed Kraven, but even then, Peter felt like shit after. Was he really okay with sacrificing his morals to put some guy in the ground?

“Just move out of my way.” Peter pushed Kaine out of the way and walked forward. He heard Kaine say something, but the contents of it didn’t matter. Peter could worry about him and everything else _after_ he saw the light drain from the bastard’s eyes. Peter lifted up the guy by the throat, effectively breaking the webs that Kaine had used earlier.

“Peter-” Kaine was cut off by gasping. The villain woke up and was thrashing against Peter, trying to get free. Peter pulled him back slightly only the shove him up against the wall harder. “Peter, you have to listen to me.” Peter’s eyes only darkened as he tightened his grip on the villain’s throat. “You and I both know that you’ll regret this as soon as you calm down.” Peter went to snap the neck of the terrified villain but took a second to reflect on what Kaine was saying.

He was right.

Peter would hate himself if he took his life no matter how tempting it was. Peter dropped the villain and quickly webbed him to the wall. Kaine let out a breath of relief. Peter wanted to thank Kaine, but it didn’t feel right. _He_ didn’t feel right. Peter had gotten some sort of sick enjoyment out of seeing the light start to fade from someone’s eyes. He didn’t look Kaine in the eyes as he swung off to get Ben’s corpse off of the wall.

Peter landed on the side of the building with a solid thump. Ben was hung by his arms. Arms that had spikes in them. Peter wanted to turn back, but he reached from the first spike anyway. The least Peter could do for his brother was get his body out of the public’s eye.

Speaking of the public, they were starring at Spidey with a mix of pity and horror. It felt awful. They didn’t know any of the brothers’ identities, thank god, but he was pretty sure the public knew that they were special to each other, if not figuring out that they were family. It wasn’t that hard to figure out. While they hadn’t started _best_ of terms, they had grown closer, and _damnit_ Kaine and Ben were his brothers.

When Peter got the two spikes out of him, it took a while, he swung over to a secluded area, but one where Kaine would know where to find him. Peter laid Ben’s body on the ground and just started to sob. Peter didn’t have control of his body as it doubled over. He didn’t have control as tears pushed passed his eyes and rolled down his face. He didn’t have control as he heaved between sobs. He just didn’t have control.

Peter didn’t know how long it was until Kaine finally arrived. Peter was still crying, but the sobs had died down. It was too exhausting to cry like that for long. Kaine didn’t say anything as he sat next to Peter. Peter, not caring about anything at this point, crushed Kaine in a hug and began crying into his shoulder. He just got his brothers back and then one was taken away.

The world was just being cruel at this point.

Kaine didn’t say anything. Didn’t try to say that it was okay. Didn’t try to say that it was gonna get better. Peter knew that he was crying too. He and Ben had been on odd terms for a while, but they had become really close as of late. ~~Closer than Peter was to them.~~ Neither of them did well with death anyway.

Peter really wasn’t looking forward to the funeral or anything else.

He just wanted his brother back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for hurt/comfort...  
> Also! I really fucking love the brothers and wish we saw more of them!  
> They have such a good dynamic and I just want them to be happy :(  
> I never thought that I would actually write this idea out, but it was too perfect not to even if it slightly deviated from the original prompt.  
> Peter, Kaine, and Ben have my entire heart. <3


	4. Prompt: Shackled (Ben Reilly)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, now I'm just in a mood to make Peter suffer.  
> Ben suffers because Peter suffers.  
> They are just not okay.  
> Kaine isn't in this one :( but I still love him.  
> All 3 of them still have my heart in full.  
> Also, this one is super fucked?  
> Like, I write these beginning notes before I write the actual chapter, but my idea is fucking awful.  
> I love making Peter suffer.  
> Also, this one follows Ben because... ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Ben knew something bad had happened when Peter didn’t answer his calls for 2 weeks on end. It wasn’t unheard of for Peter to go MIA for a couple days, but Ben felt that something was wrong in his gut. Ben was so glad that they agreed to have trackers in his suit. It wasn’t like they all hadn’t been kidnapped before. The idea of Peter being kidnapped again was not appealing, but Ben could see with the tracker that Peter hadn’t moved. Damn.

Ben surveyed the area. It was a dead part of town. There weren’t that many dead areas where he and the other heroes surveyed, but this was more upstate New York. Upstate was mostly silent. It was the reason why no heroes really surveyed it. There wasn’t really a need. However, Peter’s tracker indicated that he was upstate, so upstate was where Ben was looking. Ben donned his Scarlet Spider outfit with a trusty pistol. If Peter really was kidnapped, the people who did it better have said their last prayer.

Eventually, Ben made it to a not quite finished building that looked abandoned. Well, that was sketchy as it was. What made it _more_ sketchy was that Peter was definitely in there. Ben narrowed his eyes and looked around the area. He wanted to storm in there and beat the shit out of whoever _dared_ hurt his brother. However, he knew that it was smarter to actually have a plan. Peter was always pretty strict about them having a plan when they worked together.

A small smile tugged on his lips when he thought of Peter, but it was quickly wiped away. He jumped off his standing point and went over to the best point of entry that he found. No one was guarding the south-west side of the building which was perfect. Ben made his way through the unfinished building, killing and maiming multiple people along the way, until he got to Peter. He should’ve been glad to see his brother, but the scene made him want to throw up more than anything.

Peter was unconscious and shackled to the wall. His suit was barely intact, and the mask was nowhere to be seen. He was shackled at the wrists, which were above his head, and his ankles were shackled to the floor. He was sitting down and slumped over, so some of the damage was hard to see, but Ben could see enough. He had multiple gashes. Some of them were still bleeding, others were scabbing over. There were empty needles scattered along the floor, so he was most certainly drugged. His face was stained with blood and tears. That was only what he could see at a glance.

To put in simply, Ben was _pissed_.

Ben was about to go out and kill the rest of the scum who dared touch his brother, but Peter startled awake. His eyes darted around the room wildly and they were wide with fear. That was, until they landed on Ben. As soon as Peter looked at him his eyes welled up with tears and his eyes softened substantially. Ben rushed over to him to offer comfort, but Peter flinched slightly at the sudden movement. Ben cursed at himself slightly. He really should’ve known to be slow right now. Ben slowed his pace and walked carefully over to Peter. He really needed to undo the restraints.

“It’s alright. It’s just me.” Ben was trying to hide how fucking pissed he was, but he was pretty certain Peter could pick up on it anyway. Peter didn’t seem to have a gag in his mouth, but he didn’t speak. He simply nodded his head and relaxed his body. Ben quickly snapped off the shackles. Peter, even though he was sitting down the entire time, fell into Ben’s arms. Now that Ben was looking over him more closely, he could see that his first assessment of the damages wasn’t even the half of it.

He had multiple bruised, if not broken, ribs. A couple gunshot wounds. One of the gashes, the largest one on his side, looked to be infected which wasn’t gonna be fun. His left leg was at an angle that it could only achieve if it was broken. He was littered with bruises and he just looked like down-right shit.

“What did they _do_ to you?” Ben wasn’t really talking to Peter, but there was no way Peter didn’t hear him.

“I just want to go home.” Peter’s voice was small, broken. In complete honesty, it broke Ben’s heart. Peter was always so strong, but Ben would be pretty fucked up too if he was the one in Peter’s situation. Ben tightened his grip around his brother.

“And I promise I’ll get you there, but I need to know what happened.” Ben didn’t actually want to push Peter to talk about it, but Peter was definitely gonna be passed out by the time he got back, and the other vigilantes/heroes would want an explanation. Peter curled into Ben further.

“I was on patrol and they came out of no-where. I was tired, but I figured that I didn’t need to run or call for back up. They looked pretty harmless, to be honest.” Peter gulped slightly. “But they drugged me with… _something_ and I woke up here.” Peter’s big doe eyes looked up into Ben’s. “Is that enough for now? ‘m tired.” Ben smiled down softly.

“Yeah. You can go to sleep.” Peter nodded and fell asleep instantly. Ben set him on the floor gently. That settled it. He was going to get answers from someone using whatever methods necessary. He didn’t need, Peter told him enough, but his own need to make them suffer was too strong to push away. Ben found the nearest bastard and kicked them against the wall. “Now, you’re gonna tell me why you thought kidnapping my brother was a good idea.” Ben didn’t pull out his pistol, yet, as he was more than certain that he could get by with other means.

“W-we just assu-assumed he would be an-an easy target!” By the way his voice was shaking, it was obvious that he was terrified. Ben wasn’t exactly happy with that answer though. Ben raised his hand and set it on the piece of shit’s face. He wasn’t sure the guy knew what it meant, but he still started trembling even more.

“You thought he would be an easy target?” Ben’s voice was dripping with poison. The guy nodded quickly.

“Y-yes sir.” Even if the guy couldn’t see it, Ben’s mouth upturned into a wicked smile.

“You thought wrong.” Ben ripped off the guys with no hesitation. He knew Kaine did it for a while and that Peter had used it before, but he didn’t fully understand what it was truly like until he had the skin of a human face stuck to his hand. It was oddly empowering. “You tell your little crew that if they ever even fucking _look_ at any of my family again not a _single person_ is getting out alive.” Ben only spoke when the guy’s screaming had stopped. Sure, it may have hurt, but Ben was pretty positive he was just being dramatic. He left without a second thought and went back to where Peter was. It was time to take him home.

Peter was still asleep when Ben entered the room. Even though he was in truly awful shape, he still looked like an angel when sleeping. Ben scooped up the sleeping figure and made his exit. He was more than positive that they would never see that group of villains again.

Well, if they had any will to live, that is.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you're curious, I have a lot of family that lives in upstate New York which is why I know how dead it is.  
> I've only been up there once when I was 9, but I remember it being so desolate and kinda creepy.  
> It's very different from New York City and all the cities that are shown through Marvel.  
> While New York is generally one of the most diverse cities, upstate is suuuuper right-wing and sheltered.  
> My mom actually lived in New York when she was young, so even though I don't have that much to work off of, I feel like I have more even though I live across the country. (I live in Nevada which is basically just California 2. We follow everything they do and even though we're known for Vegas (and area 51) a lot of cities are focused more on businesses than anything else. I, personally, live only an hour away from California which is far closer than Vegas. Vegas is an 8-hour drive for me. My city is also super focused on art and theater. If America was less shitty I would actually consider staying because I really do love the atmosphere. It's not the prettiest, it's literally just mountains and dirt for most of it, I still love it.)  
> Wow. This was not at all about the chapter.  
> Sorry.


	5. Small Explanation

Hey, so, it's October. That means that there are new prompts. Basically, I'm switching up my idea and starting Whumptober over. Yes, that means I do have 8,000 words to catch up on, but it's not like I have a lot else to do.

However, if you have any suggestions for these prompts, I'm super open to listen. If I don't have to think of all 31, then that'd be great. You don't _need_ to do anything, but yeah! You can request characters I've already done before seeing as my favorites are the ones I wrote first. 

Here are the prompts I plan to use, but I probably won't be writing them in order:

1\. Waking up restrained OR Hanging

2\. "Pick who dies" OR Collars

3\. Forced to their knees

4.Buried alive OR Collapsed building (Since both of those have happened. In canon.)

5\. Rescue

6\. "Stop, please."

7\. Carrying

8\. Isolation

9\. "Take me instead"

10\. Blood loss OR Trail of blood

11\. Struggling OR Crying

12\. Broken down OR Broken bones OR Broken trust (I'd do any.)

13\. Delayed drowning 

14\. Branding

15\. Possession 

16\. Hallucinations 

17\. Blackmail OR Wrongfully accused

18\. Panic attacks OR Paranoia

19\. Mourning a loved one

20\. Lost OR Field medicine

21\. Hypothermia

22\. Drugged (This happens _all the time._ )

23\. Exhaustion OR Sleep deprivation

24\. Blindfolded OR Sensory deprivation

25\. Blurred vision OR Ringing ears

26\. Concussion 

27\. Power outage

28\. Accidents

29\. Reluctant bedrest

30\. Wound reveal OR Hiding an injury

31\. Experiment OR Left for dead

And, that's that. This might go past October, but ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 


End file.
